


A Few Steps in the Multiverse

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's DCU Free For All Table [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets set outside my usual continuities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Steps in the Multiverse

"Di..."

"Yes, Roy."

"I need your help." That got Dinah's attention off the paperwork she was filling out, and up on his face. "I met this kid...I think he fell through when that thing with Thor and those other costumes visited."

"And you need me to get him home?"

"Well, yeah...but not until you help him." Roy scuffed his feet. "He's hooked on something...or actually, he's trying to come clean since there isn't anything here like what he was on."

"Okay, Roy. What's the boy's name?" Dinah could not ignore that kind of thing in any shape.

"Hoping you can get him to trust you...dressed a little like that Captain America fellow." He looked very relieved as she came from around her counter to go with him.

"I'll do all I can."

* * *

The Thunderbolt had meant well when he took Dinah and Larry's child with her uncontrollable Cry to his dimension. He only wanted to spare them the pain while she grew up, so she could control it.

No one counted on Mordru stealing her, taking her to the Chaos Planes to use her. Touched by the energies of the JSA, he thought he'd be able to control her, to shape her into a tool against his old enemies, and perhaps against the ones of the future, the Legion brats.

The sorcerer had not reckoned on Ceiu giving her the protections he had, and every spell to break her will just left her more wild than before.

Frustrated by a lack of magical means, he took the feral, wild child to the Material Plane again, where the JSA defeated him and took her back. It left them scratching their heads for a time, until Ceiu confessed, and restored their memories of him.

After the wildness they'd seen in her, it never surprised any of the JSA that it was Ted Grant the child chose to trust.

* * *

One sharp scream, guided not by terror, but sheer rage.

Her boy-o, the young man she had loved with all her heart like a son, a kid brother... struck down by the man he had once loved.

Blue eyes met blue, one set passion-filled and seared with pain, the other lost in cold detachment borne when a mind snapped under too many pressures.

Renegade raised his weapon... and one more scream bearing all the pain of loss ended his cold existence.

It wouldn't bring her Roy back, but maybe, that side of death, both boys could be whole.


End file.
